


The Debt Collectors

by nine_thursdays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Scott, M/M, Threesome, Trouble, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets into trouble with the Alpha pack, and the twins find the best way for him to make up for his mistakes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Debt Collectors

**Author's Note:**

> I had this vague idea of how I wanted this to go, but I don't really think I stuck to it. Hope it's okay...

''I didn't mean to! I swear, you have to tell Deucalion, I didn't...''

Aiden cut off Scott's desperate plea by grabbing the smaller alpha's neck in one large paw, claws extended. Ethan growled at Scott, who desperately tried to claw for breath.

Seemingly oblivious to the struggling teenager, Aiden and Ethan;s red eyes met over Aiden's shoulder, as though they were talking.

Suddenly, the twins nodded, as if coming to a conclusion, and Aiden released Scott, who fell to the ground with a thump and a growl.

Before he could gather his bearings, Scott was thrust up against the wall by four large hands, so his feel weren't even touching the floor.

More shocked than anything else, the young man squirmed

''What are yo-''

Ethan sighed impatiently, and lifted a heavy hand from Scott's shaking arms to grasp his chin and cheek, while saying

''See, we could always deal with this...between us...''

Glancing at Aiden, who nodded, Ethan continued

''...Deucalion need never know. How's that sound, Scotty?''

Scott knew what they meant. And usually he would've been physically sick at the tought of paying off his mistakes with sex, but he really really really didn't want Deucalion to find out about his mistake.

He slowly nodded, and the twins didn't wait for any more confirmation than that.

Instead of releasing Scott, the boys tightened their grip. Aiden wrapped one arm around Scott's waist and lifted him bodily to a bench in the warehouse the three had met up in, laying him down with a surprising tenderness. Aiden then began to strip Scott of his jeans, pulling them over the young man's legs, leaving him in tight black boxers, which Ethan captured Scott's lips with a talented tongue, licking and teasing his way into Scott's mouth until the teenager moaned breathily into the bigger man's mouth.

This moan was cut short, becoming a surprised gasp when Scott felt a large hand on his cock, already fully hard, as his dick clearly did not share Scott's moral compass.

Reflexively, Scott's hips stuttered up into the big hand, causing both twins to laugh in a slightly menacing way, and Aiden muttered something to Ethan, who reclaimed Scott's mouth, before licking a burning trail down the young alpha's exposed neck.

Suddenly, a big finger was pressed up against Scott's ass, and he wriggled slightly, still not absolutely comfortable with their arrangement.

But the hand didn't give him any choice, and one, then two fingers were pushed up into his hole, and Ethan had to physically hold Scott down, muttering in his ear

''You know this was the best option...just relax, we'll do the rest...''

And do the rest they did.

Ethan ripped off Scott's leather jacket, leaving the defenseless man in only a camo-green t-shirt. Ethan tried to remove this too, but grew impatient, until he ripped the clothing off with an animalistic snarl, leaving the young man absolutely naked on the wooden bench,

But before Scott even had a chance to feel the bite of cold air, he was yanked roughly upright by Aiden, who held him in a sort of backwards bear hug, dick pressed up against Scott's ass as Ethan moved in, caressing Scott's abs before resuming his licking and kissing of Scott's neck and shoulders.

In one quick thrust, Aiden buried himself in Scott, moaning out at the tight heat of the pliant man, and the lager alpha quickly began to pump in and out of Scott's hole at a relentless, almost punishing pace...

Which, Scott, admitted, was the point. Punishment.

Ethan seemed to remember this, and his kisses became bite marks all up and down Scott's neck, and, had he been human, Scott would have had one hell of a hickey the morning after.

After what seemed to Scott like years, Aiden came with a shout, triggering Ethan, who came untouched, all over Scott.

Pulling out, Aiden dropped the smaller alpha like a discarded toy, and the twins stalked off, leaving Scott lying in a naked, humiliated and abused ball on the cold floor.

However, true to their word, Deucalion never found out, but Scott was never quite the same after...


End file.
